Erena To Life
by MacLeanSwirl
Summary: Erena's life has been always normal, at least when she is not with her friends. Now join her as she puts up with a loli, a Nico Yazawa wannabe, a weird girl, a laid back boy, a sadistic twin, and more.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning day, and fluffy clouds filled the sky.

Erena-chan! Erena-chan! A voice called out in the once peaceful silence.

"What is it,"said the girl named Erena. Erena had poofy brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Were going to be late for school!"shouted the girl.

"I don't care about school today,"replied Erena.

"And besides, I was going to the Kurosawa Fair,anyway!"exclaimed Erena.

"But, what about, Patrick-kun"?"Don't you like him?"

"I like him as a friend, but not as a lover, MacLean!"shouted the brown haired girl to her friend.

"Ah, is someone in denial."cooed MacLean.

"No, I'm not!"argued Erena.

While the two friends bickered back and forth a girl approached them.

She had long, blue hair that trailed down her back and shiny golden eyes.

"Excuse me,"she asked politely, "will you two stop fighting and look at the time".

"Huh?"both of the girls said as they looked up.

"Did you not hear me!?"shouted the girl viscously.

"Oh, its just Alice,"Erena said.

"You guys need to get to school, like now!"she exclaimed as she practically dragged them there.

Soon they were at Kyouko Mana, the school that they went to. Alice deposited them on the school steps, just as a student with purple hair in twintails walked out.

"Oh, hi Tasha, can you please take these two to there class?"Alice asked the student.

"Sure I wil...,"Tasha opened her mouth to respond, but was cut short when a black haired girl with her hair in twintails jumped on her, and hugged her.

"Nico Nico Ni!"she exclaimed.

"Wow! Is that Nico Yazawa?"exclaimed Erena excitedly.

"No, its just my stupid sister, Hannah,"a girl with brownish black hair said.

"Oh, then she really is good at impersonating Nico,"Erena answered.

"Everyone says that,"sighed the girl.

"Oh, what is your name?"Erena asked curiously with a smile on her face.

"Alayna,"said the girl simply.

"Wow!That's a really nice name!"exclaimed Erena.

"Uh, thanks,"said Alayna awkwardly.

"Nico Nico Ni!"exclaimed the girl again.

"Hannah, your not Nico Yazawa!"Alayna practically shouted at her.

"Well, I look like her,I talk like her, and I even dress like her!"exclaimed Hannah loudly.

"Huh, what is going on?"asked as boy.

The boy had shiny golden brown hair, and blue eyes, but he was surprisingly short.

"Patrick-kun,"Erena said dreamily. "Onii-san!"MacLean greeted.

"Nothing is going on, just Hannah being well, Hannah,"Alayna answered.

"Nico Nico Ni!Patrick, what song are you auditioning with?"asked Hannah.

"I was going to audition with that song, Nami's Tale,"answered Patrick.

"Nami's Tale?What kind of song is that?"mocked Hannah.

"It is from the feature film, Round Egao,"said Patrick.

"Round what?"Hannah questioned.

"Round Egao is a Japanese film which was created by fans, and it focuses on Nico Yazawa,"explained Alice.

"It translates to Round Smile in English,"added Erena.

"Oh, if it is something Nico Yazawa, then I'll surely like it,"said Hannah.

"Everyone, I think it is time for the auditions,"said Tasha.

"Yay! That means I can sing Nicopuri soon!"Hannah exclaimed excitedly.

"Hannah I doubt that you will get in,"said Alayna.

"But, the new shows that we will be doing are all anime, and I think Love Live! Is on the list,"argued Hannah.

"Whatever. Come on we will be late," shouted Alayna.

"We are auditioning!"shouted Erena happily.

"Come on, Erena-chan we don't want to be late!"exclaimed MacLean.


	2. Chapter 2: Naka Naka? Naka! Naka?

Chapter 2: Naka. Naka? Naka! Naka!?

Petals from the Sakura tree fell on the flat ground.

Students from all directions ran quickly to the school ground.

Today was a special day. In fact there was a festive parade to celebrate it.

It was Valentine's Day! The holiday of love!

When boys bought their sweethearts roses, boxes of chocolates, and velvet ribbons.

But, one particular girl with brown hair, and brown eyes did not rush to the store for chocolate,

or to the Ramen shop for their special Valentine's dish.

Her name was Naka...

Naka's House at 9:30 A.M:

"Naka! Naka! Did you hear about the Valentine's Day parade? " asked Naka's mother, Sachiko.

"Yes, yes I did. Why?"Naka replied.

"Well, aren't you going to join them? Kennedy and Satoko are going," said Sachiko to her daughter.

"Satoko is going? "asked Naka.

"Yep, I just received a phone call from her mother saying Satoko was going to the parade, " said Sachiko.

"Eh, I rather stay at home eating some tofu, or go to the arcade to practice my idol moves!" exclaimed Naka.

"Naka, it will be years until you are an official idol. Do you even have any songs you can sing?" said Sachiko.

"Yep I have one. Its called Sunny Day Song," replied Naka.

"Really? Then sing it then, please," said Naka's mother.

"Well alright I'll sing it then, but you know I don't have the dance moves down, " whined Naka.

" Oh, I'm not saying that you should dance to it, I just want you to sing it, "answered Sachiko.

" But, all idols have to dance as well as sing. Right? " pondered Naka to Sachiko and herself.

"Yes, they do, but I just want to hear you sing the song, not dance to it," said Sachiko

"Well fine! I'll sing it, but don't make fun of me or take a video and show it to everyone! "shouted Naka.

"Alright. Alright, Naka I won't show anyone," said Sachiko as she smiled.

"Here I go...," Naka said as she breathed heavily then closed her eyes, and began to sing.

( Naka's song in bold) ( Song is Sunny Day Song)

 **Tanoshii ne konna yume**

 **Egao de yorokobi utaou yo**

 **Sore ga hajimari no aizu**

 **Ippo zutsu kimi kara ippo zutsu boku kara**

 **Doko ka e ikitai kokoro no Suteppu**

 **Uketomete ageru koko de**

 **Saisho wa sukoshi tameratte mo**

 **Uketomeru basho ga arutte**

 **Motto motto shitte hoshiku naru yo...**

 **naru yo!**

 **Sunny Day Song**

 **Sunny Day Song takaku tobi agare**

 **Donna koto mo norikoe rareru ki ga**

 **Suru yo**

 **SUNNY Day Song**

 **Sunny Day Song kuchi zusamu toki wa**

 **Ashita e no kitai ga fukurande ii kimochi**

 **Sunny Day Wow! Sun power!**

 **Sunny Day Wow! Song power!**

 **Genki deru konna yume**

 **Arekore minna de katarou yo**

 **Sore wa tsunagari no Sain**

 **Nipome wa shikkari to sanpome wa daitan ni**

 **Osorezu ikesou ne yokan de Dansu**

 **Jibun kara te o nobashitara**

 **Motto motto omoshiroku naru yo... naru yo!**

 **Sunny Day Life**

 **Sunny Day Life kagayaki ni narou**

 **Nante ieru ima no kibun o wakeaeba**

 **Sunny Day Life**

 **Sunny Day Life kimi mo odori dasu**

 **Shiawase no yokan ni tsutsumare nandemo dekisou sa**

 **Sunny Day Life**

 **Sunny Day Life kagayaki ni narou**

 **Nante ieru ima no kibun o wakeaeba**

 **Sunny Day Life**

 **Sunny Day Life kimi mo odori dasu... Ah!**

 **Sunny Day Song**

 **Sunny Day Song takabu tobi agare**

 **Donna koto mo norikoe rareru ki ga suru yo**

 **Sunny Day Song**

 **Sunny Day Song kuchi susamu toki wa**

 **Ashita e no kitai ga fukurande ii kimochi**

 **Sunny Day Wow! Sun power!**

 **Sunny Day Wow! Song power! ( Utau yo)**

 **Sunny Day Wow! Sun power! ( Konna yume)**

 **Sunny Day Wow! Song power!**

Naka had only a few obstacles blocking the way of being an idol.

One day, Naka would be a real idol.

One day, she would, for the days that followed she always practiced, and sang.

In hope of being an amazing, real idol!

... ... ...

Thanks everybody, for reading chapter 2. There are many chapters to come!

The song Sunny Day Song, and the Nico Yazawa gag from chapter 1 are from Love Live.

Love Live does not belong to me, but the story does. The characters belong to my friend.

The next chapter is... Chapter 3: A Twintail Tale

Hope you enjoy your St. Patrick's Day, guys!

And, finally don't forget to R&R! :)

~ Tenshi


	3. I am Sorry

Hello. This story is up for adoption. If you want to adopt this story and continue it please PM me.

This is the fanfiction adaption of it.

Thanks! - Silver


End file.
